Dark cloud 2 :: Time is changing
by w-fire
Summary: Max and Monica get taken to Monicas time , Monica meets an old flame , the group meets a new foe
1. Chapter 1

**A strong thunderstom swept the kingdom , a dark figure sitting high apon a throne . The rage in his voice " find her and bring her to me .. kill anyone who gets in your way " , the 4 young men nodded " i have an idea sir if your open to it " . The foreboding figure " speak then " , the warrior stepped up to him " why dont we kidnap her and the boy .. then when shes freed she will think you saved her from those men " . The shadowy figure nodded " deception very good number 2 .. you will make a great warrior some day " . The warriors armor changed from blue to red with a wave of his hand " you will lead the team for this quest .. congratulations " , the youngest warrior on the team was now the team leader for a mission . Plus the armor change meaning he earned some respect , on their way out the young man told his team " dont be afraid to step up to him if you have a good idea " . The team all gave him an agreeing nod " so where is the target " , the team leader smirked " 100 years in the past .. he opened a time gate for us " .**

**- after stepping through the gate and arriving in a small town known as palm brinks -**

**" There she is men " the team leader said happily , the oldest man on the team whose code name was red** **eagle sighed " you can see why the master wants her " . Blue jay smirked " indeed " , cardinal sighed " a vison of lovlieness " , the team leader black hawk scoffed " keep your head in the game lets move " .**

**--- monicas pov ---**

**Im walking with Max down the streets of palm brinks , trying to get him to open up about how he feels . When out of the blue 4 guys attacked , we tried to fight back then it all went dark .. is this really the end **

**-- max's pov --**

**I had the words on the top of my lips , today was the day i told her how i felt . Suddenly we get bum rushed by 4 random guys , 3 in blue armor one in red . Then it all went dark , aw man im going to die .**

**- end povs for the entire fic ( it fit at the time ) -**

**When Monica awoke she was in the throne room at the old raymbrant castle , she shook it off and slowly got to her feet " man what hit me " . A familiar voice caught her ear " i dunno who they were but they were taken care of " , Monica called out with glee as she saw a man with long brown hair standing infront of her " Lord William " . She gave him a huge hug and let him swing her around " little Monica " , after letting her back to her feet she pouted " why do you always call me that .. im 15 now im not little " . He sat down smiling " because you will always be the same runt that had the chutzpa to ask me to train you " , she smiled now as well " thanks for saving me .. but arent we 100 years from the time they took me " . He slowly nodded " i found you and a young man frozen in stone earlier .. they were holding out for a ransom so they used magic to petrify you " . She snarled out " damnit im stronger than that .. is there any way to get Max back to his own time " , He shook his head " unless i use a crapload of my power and open a time gate .. even then i cant be sure he makes it to the right time " . **

**She muttered " son of a ... " interupting her " you got quite a foul mouth on you as of late . She sighed " sorry max's boss swears like a sailor " , that caused him to roll his eyes " and you picked it up cause your a fast learner " . She smiled " that's what you said when i picked up a magic book .. the same day i was able to cast beginers spells " . His eyes grew happy to see her well " a great evil has befallen the Raymbrant kingdom " , she looked into his pale brown eyes " understood .. wheres max the 3 of us can take down this evil " . He nodded " so your lover is strong then " , monica blushed " hes not my lover ... yet " . He smiled " im happy you found someone " Monica knew that he was more like family to her through everything they had done , she secretly wanted him to be more than that in those days . **

**She wasn't sure how she felt about him now , sure he was still the same strong and caring man . Which is the reason she had fallen so hard for Max , there was a grave difference however . Lord William feared nothing and was willing to express his feelings if he cared for someone , Max was shy and a little stubborn at times . She tilted her head up " im not sure i love him i have feelings for someone else .. but he never answered a simple question " . His eyes halfway shut " he never had time to answer .. you left before he could say a word " , she sighed " noted lets go get max " . **

**- flashback -**

**The shadow was being flocked by his usual group of floozies , though he never bothered using cheap harlots himself . It was a brilliant idea to have them enter max's room , and make sure that when his two pawns arrived . Max would be enjoying the company of a large group of unfamiliar women , he was setting it up to bring the student and teacher together . So in the end monica truly lost all , his plan was brilliant with no seen flaw . Break apart a winning team , add kindle to a flickering flame , once the fire begins burning hot , douse the fire by taking away that kindle and covering it with dirt " .**

**( that last part is my greatest analogy ever ... to translate for the non analogical person )**

**( break up Max and Monica , get Will and Monica together , right before they get physical kill Will , then Monica will be his )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monica opened a large door without knocking , Peering inside she saw 3 gorgeous women riding someone . She blushed " oops sorry ladies " the familiar voice caused max to sit up " Monica " . Her hands dropped to her sides " how could you " , a tear fell down her cheek . He stood up and covered his shame " wait i can explain " , Monica barked " oh what she slipped , tripped , and landed on your dick " ( thank you eminem ) . He hung his head " your right .. there is no explaination " , Monica snarled " get your sorry ass dressed and grab your wrench .. and by grab your wrench i dont mean the thing between your legs " . Max quietly closed the door and got dressed , Monica glared daggers at Will " were those your women " . He rolled his eyes " accually to be honest ive never seen them before " , the 3 ladies scurried from the room muttering something about getting back to the master . Will recognized the markings on the backs of their legs " shadow servants " , Monica gave him a puzzled look as he explained " hand created by a dark mage .. female shadow servants can seduce any man " . Monica nodded " so max was tricked " , he sighs " sadly from what i heard max was still concious and not their zombie .. he gave it up nqa " . Monica knew his lingo well , nqa meant no questions asked " im really mad at Max " . He nodded " dont be too mad i cant say i wouldn't have " , Monica nodded " yea but your different .. all Max has to do is admit his love and i would have gladly presented him my body you've never had anyone you love ". He smiled sweetly " i have someone i love , firey hair that matches her temper , loving pink eyes , a gifted swords woman , and a talented mage " . Her eyes widened " are you trying to tell me something " , he looked serious not realizing Max had stepped out of the room " i love you monica if you choose Max over me i wouldn't be the least bit offended .. just know that no matter what you decide ill always have that feeling " . She nodded and looked over to see Max was with them now " you done with the floozies " , Max blushed " i couldn't help it " . Will sighed walking with them to his planning room , they would soon try to develop a plan to deal with the great evil .**

**-- at the raymbrant castle --**

**" Danm it all that pathetic romantic spoiled the whole plan .. curse you brother " . The shadow stepped from the dark revealing a tall woman with long black hair , wearing a somewhat formal outfit . " I will have monica .. no matter what i shall have her " , the woman sat in her chair " now how to do this since plan a went to hell " . **


	3. Chapter 3

**He sat with Max and Monica planning " ok i know she has a decent ground defense of male shadow servants " . Monica nodded " males powers please .. the great evil is a she " , nodding to the question he told her their abilitys " they have strong attacks and defenses to physical attacks .. ranged and magic should get them " . Monica pointed to her brassard " magic baby " , Max twirled his gun " ranged baby what you got " . He smirked " Monica knows my abilities .. its going to stay a secret to you for now " , Monica let out a giggle . She remembered the last time he fought and how astonishing it could be , a flawless mix of physical power and magic . He whispered to monica " Moni i got a weapon now " , she smiled widley " that i gotta see " . He motioned for max to stay and for her to follow him to a brightly lit room , he picked up a long drawn back armlet . He placed it on his arms fastening two parts one below the elbow and one at the wrist , fliping his wrist the inverted blade flew into place and locked in place . Monica jumped up and down " mother freakin armblade " , she did the happy dance " i so totally want one " . He smiled and tossed her one " it can be concealed by armor " , she nodded and wore it proudly on her left arm " since i need my right hand for my sword should i use it " . He smiled proudly " im so glad that your here " , she nodded " its good to be home .. just wish i could forgive max " . He nodded " forgiveness takes a lot of time " , Monica gave him a nod and returned to the planning room " ok Max you ready to roll " . Max stood up " cool new weapon " that made her smile " its an armblade if i catch you with another woman when you know how i feel .. ever again im cutting it off " . He gulped and nodded " so im forgiven " , Monica smiled " if you do it again you wont be so lucky " . **

**( next chapter is a huge battle .. its gonna be good )**


	4. Chapter 4

**" You ready Monica " he asked politley causing her to nod " Max you ready " , Max nodded as well " what about you Will " . He smirked " when am i not ready " **

**-- about an hour later --**

**The four stood on the drawbridge of the Raymbrant castle warding off monsters , Will launched a burst of magic from his armblade cutting a few down . Max fired his gun at anything he didn't recognize taking a few down , Monica skillfully used her magic to take a large group down . Will pulled a long sheath from his back causing monica to gasp " oh my god hes gonna use it " , Max looked puzzled as the man drew a gigantic sword with magic swirling around it . Will smiled and swung the huge blade " chaos strike " , a white light emanated from the blade vanquishing the dark beings in a single swipe . **

**- inside the castle -**

**A dark haired woman prepared herself for battle , Wearing a unique armor and wielding a large black sword . She smiled as the 3 warriors came into the castle , " well well well .. look who Danes to battle me " . Max's eyes went wide at the sight of the woman who looked exactly like Monica , only one difference her hair color . The woman wore the exact same armor as Monica , With the same boots , And a black version of monicas favored sword . Monica was astonished to see her dark reflection as well , Will smirked " you really like monica that much big sister " , Monicas jaw dropped " that's Millie " . Will nodded " sadly after you left she was driven mad .. she idolized you " , He continued " she began to get in the thought process of loving you .. to the point where she had the ' if i cant have her noone will ' thoughts " . **

**The young woman smiled " Millie no longer exists .. you may call me Dark Monica " , Monica laughed lightly " geez its nice to know i officially have a rabid fangirl " . **

**( end chapter .. its getting good ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Monica launched a kick knocking Max into the wall " that's one down " , Max slumped over and fell out of his conscious state . Monica was in a state of shock at the woman's speed " holy hell " , Dark Monica quickly dispatched Will as well leaving Monica on her own . Dark Monica pinned her to the ground with the same speed that she had taken down the others , " mmmm i finnaly get to have my desire " .**

**Monica had a look of fear in her eyes as she felt vines tie her arms and legs to the stone floor , she thought " oh god shes going to .. wait is it possible for a girl to rape a girl '' . Dark Monica slid her hand down Monica's pants , her finger went gently into the redheads slit " your still a virgin i see .. i cant turn you into my slave unless i break this and use my dark powers to brainwash you " . Monica let out somewhat of a sigh of relief thinking only one thing could break her , one thing Dark Monica didn't have . The black haired girl smirked " but which man over there to brainwash " , Dark monica walked to each of them and unleashed their members to compare . She said loud enough for monica to hear " Max is decent but no .. Will is much larger with enough force he could wreck that thing " . While her dark reflection was comparing she quietly broke free of her binds , standing she grabbed Dark monica around the neck from behind . She saw Will stirring and turned the dark girl to face her , " who said you had to make me a slave " . With that Monica kissed her dark half deeply and ran her hand down the womans pants , Dark Monica was on cloud nine at this point . Monica thought quietly " if she wasn't evil .. this does feel kinda right " , Will grabbed Dark Monica and slammed her to the ground " thanks for the distraction " . Monica wiped off her lips " any way you could save her from the darkness without killing her .. i kinda enjoyed that " , Will laughed lightly " like i said whatever road you choose " . Monica smiled " are you kidding i still like sausage .. just now and then i might wanna wash it down with a bush " ( yes i just used a double entandre .. sausage and beer joke ) . Will rolled his eyes and used his powers to cleanse the darkness from her " its good to have holy magic if i need it " , Monica nodded and helped Max to his feet . Max shook himself outta it " dang that girl is strong " , the girl came to her senses a black aura leaving her body . Her black hair waved as she slowly stood up " what happened " , Will smiled " a great darkness overtook you " . She saw Monica standing there and rushed to give her a hug " Monica kun when did you get here " , Monica smiled " you dont remember what happened " . The young woman blushed " accually i do and im trying not to remember .. i still like the name Dark Monica tho " , Monica ruffled her counterparts hair " ok then that's how ill refer to you " .**

**- back at Lord Williams home -**

**Monica sat relaxing trying to get her mind clear , She had 2 objects of desire and wanted to chose one . She didn't want to break someones heart on the other note , Will was strong so he could get over it . Max wasn't nearly as strong and would be crushed for some time , she saw Max and her counterpart talking on the balcony nearby . She went to try and hear the conversation , Dark Monica spoke clearly " Max im sorry for what i did when i was evil .. trying to drive a wedge between you and the woman you love " . Max smiled " its ok D Monica .. i dont know anymore if i love her or not " , Max continued " i saw how much Will loves her and honestly those two make a better pair .. Monica loves being challenged and i cant say i could challenge her " . He continued further " i on the other side am submissive .. and enjoy being well made to submit " , D Monica laughed " ooh kinky you like being dominated .. if i were into guys that would be fun " . Monica smiled slightly " something tells me those two are gonna end up together " , Will appeared behind her " Max would be a good influence on her " .**

**Monica jumped back alittle landing in his chest " dont startle me like that " , he then did something unexpected . He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck , she looked back at him " when did you get affectionate " . He smiled wide " that was something i always wanted to do .. i appologise for it " , She sighed " dont go all Max on me and submit like that " . She then did something he wasn't expecting , she got on her tiptoes and planted a deep kiss on his lips . This felt even more right then the kiss with D Monica , as she pulled away she said softly " and ive always wanted to do that so deal with it " . He smiled happily " pardon my bluntness Monica .. but i have badly wanted you since the day you challenged me " , she smiled " that's a long time .. i was like 8 and you were 10 '' . He nodded quietly and took her hand into his , she uttered out words that he longed to hear " but then again i want you too so were even " .**

**( eff yea .. now were getting somewhere )**


	6. Chapter 6

**( the plot is about to thicken )**

**- that night -**

**Will stood in his room looking at a tall shadow inside of the mirror " you did well destroying the great evil '' , Will nodded " of course mistress " . The shadowy creature spoke softly " your reward is the girl you may have her " , Will bowed " of course my mistress thank you .. and what of the boy " . The shadow had a loving tone " i think he will make an excellent pet for me " , Will smiled happily " im glad you've found someone as well my sister " . She appeared behind him from the shadows " speaking ominously is so fun " , Will gave her an agreeing nod " imagine if someone mistook this conversation .. thinking i was in league with some evil person " . D Monica let out a light laugh " oh yea .. especially Monica " , Will smiled wider and sat down " if you would please go .. i have plans for tonight " .**

**D Monica gave him a polite nod " im happy you've found love as well brother " , this made him sigh " love isnt all that hard to find .. real love is harder " . D Monica nodded " and you really love monica right " , he smiled " well duh she's the best " . D Monica gave him a hug and headed off to meet Max in the garden , William sat there relaxing and hoping that tonight nothing would spoil his fun .**


	7. Chapter 7

**( this is going to be a Max x Oc chapter .. Monica x Oc might wait alittle )**

**Max sat in the garden of Wills home humming a happy tune , D Monica ran to him waving " hey Max " . Max smiled and stood up outstretching his arms to her , she gleefully ran into them and was swung around alittle . D Monica didn't hesitate to plant a kiss on his lips , since they had talked earlier they had found themselves like this . They didn't care how or why they just liked each other , and they wanted it to stay that way for all of time .**

**( sorry for 2 short chapters i have a lot on my mind )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Max was smiling with all of his might a happiness he had never felt before overwhelmed him , D Monica had brought a smile to his face just being near . He placed an ever so gentle kiss on her " you make me happy " , she smiled and put one arm around him " why do i make you happy " . Max drew back for a second " i dont know why .. it just makes me happy to be near you " , D Monica gave him a sweet smile " that's good .. would you like to make me happy " . Max gave her a strange look " sure but how " , she got awkwardly close to him and gave him a pleasant smile " i want you to be with me " . Max felt alittle shocked at first at her bluntness " of course ill be with you " , D Monica gave him a gentle kiss " just to be asses lets do it right in front of the other 2 ". Max laughed heavily " oh i dont think Will would find that funny " , D Monica nodded " exactly " .**

**- later on -**

**Monica walked with Will down the hall of the main corridor , she made an attempt at small talk " so i wonder what Max and your sister are up to " . Will sighed " no dang idea '' , with that said the two walked past laughing . Will nodded " question answered itself " , Monica noticed where Max's hand was . She whispered to Will " that sneaky little bugger is coppin a feel " , D Monica let out a giggle and looked back at them " so whats it to you if im letting him " .**

**With that Max planted a kiss on her neck causing her to tilt her head back " mmmm yes " , Monica gave Will a look " are they trying to show off or be jerks " . Will rolled his eyes " alittle of both " , Monica couldn't help but watch Max make his move . Will began growing irritated " we get the point you 2 " , D Monica smiled " you know your enjoying watching this you sick little boy " . Monica gave her look alike alittle angry glare " Dark M when your done with Max pay me a visit " , D Monica dragged Max off smiling . Will gave Monica the same strange look causing her to shrug " what can i say im interested in trying some of that " .**

**( next chapter is the first of many lovescenes .. hoo ra )**


	9. Chapter 9

**D Monica dragged Max to her room smiling all the while " were gonna have some fun " , Max sat down and chuckled nervously . D Monica snapped at him " did i say you could sit slave " , Max stood up and bowed " im sorry Dark M " . She knocked him down " that is my normal name .. when we are in this room you are my slave and you will call me mistress " , Max bowed again " yes mistress " . D Monica gave his head a gentle kiss " that's better " , Max thought loudly " wow this has me really turned on " . D Monica literally lifted him off the ground and threw him to her bed " now slave .. please me " , Max began gently undressing her . He unzipped her plumb colored shirt and slid it from her , then gently unfastened her belt . He removed the belt placing it to the side , this gave D Monica an idea for some real fun .**

**Gently picking it up and wrapping it around his neck she smiled , slowly she tightened it " if you do well i will not need this .. whenever you feel choked your not pleasing me " . She gripped the leather strap pulling hard causing him to choke " now finish undressing me slave .. and dont bother with the foreplay go right in " . He choked out a yes and slid her leather pants off of her petite body , he lowered her white panties from her next . Her cute almost hairless love zone caused him to admire her , next he removed her black undershirt . Her breasts were much larger than he thought at first causing him to draw back , this gave her reason to pull on the belt around his neck " did i say you could stop slave " . **

**He arched back smiling and choking out the words " sorry mistress " , he drove in with an unimaginable force causing her to squeel out with pain . Blood rushing from her lovebox and painting the walls a deep crimson , Max looked at her in fear . She had a smile on her face from ear to ear " your not the only one who enjoys pain hon " , with that he kept going deeper . The force he had used in the beginning still stinging her core she came quickly " please more my slave " , Max continued pumping furiously feeling the hot wetness of her walls contracting against him . He fired deep into her body causing another orgasmic response from his loving mistress , the two stayed like that for an hour trading juices with each other hoping this feeling would never end . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Max fell into a deep sleep while his lover still craved more , she slipped back into her clothes and headed to Monicas quarters . Knocking gently on the door she heard Monicas pleasant voice " come in " , D Monica tiptoed in to see that Will wasn't there . This caused a pleasant surprise " ooh alone i see " , Monica nodded " yea i told him i wanted to try alittle of that and he gave me the ok " . D Monica smiled " has he taken you yet " , Monica sighed " not yet .. really want him to though " . D Monica sat next to her " my new pet just got done breaking me in " , Monica smiled " how bad does it hurt " . D Monica gave her a smirk " i made sure max wasn't gentle so i cant compare to how your first will be " , Monica winced " seriously how bad " . D Monica gave her a truthful answer " it was brutal .. blood everywhere " , Monica winced " damn did he use that much force " . Dark M nodded " and it was good that way .. i suspect bro will be gentle with you " , Monica nodded " any way you could not be gentle with me and not break me " . D Monica let out the most gleeful laugh she could " ooh you like it rough " , Monica nodded " pain is my drug " . The dark haired girl gave her a gentle kiss " you know what .. just tell him to not be gentle " , Monica kissed her back letting out a light moan " that sounds like a good idea " .**

**The two gave each other a longing look and kissed once more , their tongues exploring each others mouths . **

**- about 3 hours later -**

**William finally decided it was time to own up and knocked on Monicas door , she let out a loud response " im busy " . Will yelled through the door " sorry love .. ill come back later " , She rolled off of her counterpart and covered herself . Quickly she ran to the door " oh sorry i was kinda in the middle of someone .. i mean something '' , Will's eye caught his sister who was laying there barely clothed . He quickly averted his eyes " that's ok i was just wondering if tonight could be our night " , this caused Dark Monica to stand up gather her clothes and bolt yelling out " ill see you whenever hun .. have fun " . Monica wrapped the sheet around her body and blushed " thanks for being so open " , he nodded " no big deal ... enjoyable " . She nodded " i get the chance to compare " , she planted a kiss on his lips and dragged him into the room . **

**He looked her over briefly smiling happily , all that stood in his way was a tucked in sheet . She lie on her back looking up at him " all i ask is that your not gentle my love " , this caused him to be puzzled " why would you ask that of me " . Monica sat up smiling " because i want to feel as much pain as possible .. kinda a kink " , he gave her a nod and lay next to her tugging at the sheet . She threw it aside revealing her luscious body , a firm flat stomach with well defined muscles , a thin waist with nice round hips , long ( and i mean long ) well tones legs , a waxed love area devoid of hair , cute tiny breasts with cute tiny nipples to match . The perfect body lying in wait for his love , he kissed every inch with a smile on his face .**

**He drew back and undressed himself as fast as he was able to , his rock hard member stood proudly causing awe in her eyes . She whimpered " i take back what i said about not being gentle .. no matter what you do that's gonna cause some pain " . He gave her a sweet smile causing her to lower her guard , he swiftly mounted her and drove in with enough force to knock the wind out of her . Her body felt like it was on fire , and her lovebox throbbed with a pain intense enough to kill a lesser woman . Her blood was proudly displayed all around her , her eyes were blank , and she felt like she was going to burst already . He looked at her and continued to drive into her furiously " too much " , she shook her head and gave him a shocked stare " this pain ... i love it " . He continued to pummel her cute little thing with his manhood causing her to burst more times than she could count , her body still felt like it was ripping at the seams . The shooting pain mixed with the pleasure he was bringing her was too much for her , she came again , and again , and again . She couldn't hold anything at all to keep him guessing like she had planned , her body kept letting him know he was doing what he needed to be . Her last burst came causing her walls to tighten around him fiercely , in response he let go inside of her filling her to the brim with his seed . As he pulled away he looked into her eyes which had regained some life and asked " are you ok " , she nodded " how the hell are we going to top that .. that was the greatest thing ive ever felt " . **

**He kissed her deeply " you enjoy pain right .. imagine this huge thing in the other hole " , she looked afraid for a second " do it " . He motioned for her to roll over and get on all fours , after she did so she felt an even more intense pain in her rectum causing her to scream out " oh god your right " . Her body had the same feeling as before , almost as intense as earlier as he slammed into her backdoor wildly . She was brought off a few more times by this pain and this pleasure , he slowly removed himself and burst right onto her back . Looking back at him she smiled happily " you were right that was enjoyable " , he crawled over to her and kissed her gently " good im glad ive done well "**

**( its far from over .. i think )**


End file.
